True Friend
by MomokoBlossom7106
Summary: Her name is Illyasviel Von Einzbern, she was once friendly and trusts people but ever since that event happened, she decided to not trust anyone anymore and prefers to be lonely rather then to be hurt again. But then a transfer student came into her class and wants to be friends with her. Will Illya be able to trust people again or remain lonely for the rest of her life?
1. Chapter 1: Learning The Truth

**Hello Guys, here's my first story. I hope you would like it, I'm trying my very best to make sure I don't copy no one else's work. If you liked my story, I would become more determined on finishing it and maybe even planned on writing a sequel and some other stories as well.**

**Btw, I'm still trying to decide whether to make Illyasviel and Miyu into magical girls in the story and if it would make the story more exciting somehow.**

**Have Fun Reading ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya, only the o.c.s in the story.**

* * *

Illyasviel's P.O.V.

Today was gonna be another great and fun day for me especially since it's my birthday, I'm gonna have a great time with my friends. My parents are not here with us though since they're busy with work but they were still able to make preparations for the party.

"Time to make a wish and blow out your candles, Illya-chan." Everyone said as I wish to always have fun days like this with them. After I blowed out my candles, It was time to unwrap my friends' presents.

"How about you open our presents now, Illya-chan? You'll love what we got for you for your birthday." One of Illyasviel's three friends, Andrea Rodriguez happily suggested. I first opened her present and saw a bracelet inside. It was a pink nylon thread butterfly bow friendship bracelet.

"I love it, Andrea-chan, it's so pretty." I said as I wore it on my wrist and admire it. "Glad you loved it, Illya-chan. I made two of them so we can match, it represents our symbol of friendship." She said after wearing the other friendship bracelet, it was the same but the color is blue. " Thank you so much for the gift, I'll cherish it always, Andrea-chan" I said and hugged her so tight but not too tight to show her how happy I am to receive something so thoughtful.

"Ok then, time for you to open my present, Illya-chan." Danica Hernandez, who is feeling really excited for me to open her present. I opened her present and saw a cute pink cat plush with a pink plaid ribbon. "This is so adorable, how cute and fluffy it is, Danica-chan." I said as I hugged the cute little plush, feeling it's warmth and comfiness. "You're welcome, Illya-chan, I know how you can't resist cute things." Danica-chan said while smiling at me.

I begin to open the last present which is from Emilia Garcia after hugging the cute little kitty plush for a few minutes. Inside, I saw a weird star-shaped stick with wings. "'Um, Emilia-chan, what is this?" I said dumbfounded at the present, she gave me. "I'm sorry, Illya-chan but to be honest with you, I tried to find you a gift for your birthday but I don't know what to buy for you and I ran out of time." She said feeling a bit guilty. "It's ok, Emilia-chan. But where did you get this weird stick?" I asked her, wondering where could she find this strange item. "I'm glad you're not mad at me, Illya-chan and if you're wondering where I got your present. Well I was about to go to your house for the birthday party empty but then I stumbled upon a weird ally and found something glowing inside of one of the boxes. When I reached inside it, I found this weird stick, it was glowing but then suddenly, the glow disappeared. I looked at the time and found out that I'll be late for the party so I just took the stick with me, put it inside the box I was carrying, don't ask why I was carrying a box. And decided to give it to you as your present instead of giving you nothing."

After she explained about where she got the stick, I just thanked her and didn't get mad at her at all because what matters to me is that she at least tried to give me a present and the stick may be weird but it still looks cute to me.

I thanked the three of them again to show how happy I am and grateful to have such great friends to spend my time with. My friend Emilia-chan begin to suggest something. "Oh, I have an idea, everyone!" "What's your idea, Emilia-chan? Is it a good one?" "Yes, it is. I was thinking we should take a photo together to commemorate this moment." "That is a great idea, Emilia-chan. Wait, let me get my phone and selfie stick."

I came back right away after getting the things I was searching for. We all gone to our positions, do a little cute pose, smile brightly at the camera as I took our photo together. "This is a rather great photo we took." Andrea-chan excitedly said as she admire our photo some more.

Afterwards, everyone ate the cake and every other foods which are mostly desserts that my parents made for the party, there were some left so I put it away for later. The cake was a strawberry shortcake, there were also a neapolitan ice cream, a rainbow macaron tower, three strawberry red velvet cupcakes for each of us and many more, they were delicious.

After finishing the party, I said goodbye to the three of them and they all went home. I saw a familiar notebook when I gone back inside, it has Emilia-chan's name on it. I want to return it to her but I cannot since it's already this late. I want to see what my friend wrote in it but I'm a bit hesitating since it would mean invading my friend's privacy especially if it contains some of her , someone called on the telephone. "Who is this?" I asked the person that called me. "It's me, Emilia, Illya-chan." It turns out that the person who called me was, Emilia-chan. "Oh, Emilia-chan, is there a reason for you to call me this late at night?" I asked her, it may involve something important. "Yes there is, I happen to forgot my notebook, can you bring it to me tomorrow, Illya-chan?" "Sure I would, Emilia-chan." "Great and one more thing, please don't ever look inside it, ok, Illya-chan?" "Why?" "Just don't look inside it, please." "Well okay if you say so, I promise I won't." "Ok, I gotta go now, we're about to eat dinner." "Ok then, enjoy your dinner, Emilia-chan." After I hang up the telephone, I ate dinner as well then brush my teeth to get ready for bed.

After brushing my teeth, I went inside my bedroom and was about to sleep but I can't help but think what's inside her notebook if it's some really deep secret or something that she can't even tell me. All of a sudden, my cat named Coco, accidentally knocked over the book that I put on the nightstand next to the lamp and alarm clock. When I was about to pick the notebook up and put it back on the nightstand, I saw the word "friend" that made me want to read it even though it would mean breaking the promise I made but I was just too curious to resist reading it.

The contents were :

_Hopefully, Illya-chan won't read this because she'll know what I really think of her. In truth, I only pretended to be her friend because she's very popular at school and I thought maybe I hang out with her, I would become popular as well. She's a nice girl and all but I just don't like her at all, I only pretended to have fun spending time with her, I never really enjoyed it and neither do Danica-chan and Andrea-chan do, they're also just pretending, I feel great when I spend time with the two of them but with Illya, I feel nothing, no excitement whatsoever. And hopefully, the three of us would become as popular as her soon._

_"I can't believe it. Danica-chan, Andrea-chan and Emilia-chan were all just pretending to be my friends? I thought the moments we spent together were precious to them as well."_ I felt so heartbroken because they all lied to me all this time and I thought we were all having fun during those times.

I just went to sleep and tried my best to forget about this at least for awhile so I get a well and rested sleep to go to school tomorrow. Unlike before, I won't be feeling excited to go to school because then I'll have to see those liars and I don't know how should I act and what to say to them. Today was one of the best birthdays ever before I learned this horrible truth, now it's the worst birthday ever.

* * *

**This is the end of the first chapter, I hope you guys liked it. I'll try my best to make the other chapters as well. Tell me what you think by leaving a review and again thank you for reading (=^o^=)**


	2. Chapter 2: Good Memory and Bad Memory

I already made another chapter so I thought why not publish it along with the first chapter. In this chapter, you'll find out how the four girls met and how they all became friends.

Have Fun Reading ^o^

* * *

Illyasviel's P.O.V

Ever since learning the shocking and painful truth about what my once precious friends really thought of me as, I can't sleep very well that night because I would soon have to face the three of them again.

The alarm clock rang that indicates that it's morning already and I have to get up or I'll be late for school today. "Oh! I should hurry or I'll be late for school" I said loudly as I rushed to take a bath, wear my school uniform and eat breakfast quickly which are strawberry cheesecake pancakes. "I'm off!" I said to my family as I ran out the door with my bag and rode my bicycle.

While cycling, I still can't get that awful memory out of my mind and I forgot that I was supposed to give Emilia-chan's notebook back to her so I can't avoid her today. "I know that soon I'll have to face them but for now, I should just enjoy this wonderful view while I still can" I said I optimistically trying to forget about my negative thoughts and focusing on this wonderful view from my bike. Then, suddenly I got an idea and stopped my bike halfway.

"I know how about I just try to keep the fact that I know all about this and just let it slide." I said. "I don't know if I should just go with the flow, afterall they did became my "friends" just so they can gain some popularity as well." I said still a bit hesitating whether to let that slide or not.

"If I go with the flow, I'll probably just end up getting hurt some more." I said while thinking what might happen if I decided to let that slide. "But if I don't go with the flow, I'll end up lonely again because they were the only people that I thought didn't care whether I'm popular or not and treated me like a friend. I begin to remember how we all became friends.

(Flashback)

Back then, I was in a hurry to go to the library to return some books I borrowed which are fairy tale books called Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty, the reason I was in a hurry is because so I won't be late for science class but then I bumped into some guy.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, kid!" The guy yelled at me angrily but I was in a rush that I just shrugged him. "Hey! Just because, you're popular, doesn't mean you should just bumped into someone and not apologize!" After hearing him yelling, I stopped on my tracks and turned around to apologize. "I'm so sorry, I am in a rush right now if I don't hurry, I won't make it in time to return these books I borrowed." I said trying to explain to him that I didn't bump into him on purpose and that I was in a rush but before I could start rushing again to the library, the guy grabbed me by the collar and lifted me. "You were too late to say sorry! Now you need to at least hand over that precious necklace of yours or face a little pain, you may be a girl but I don't care, now hand it over!" The guy was threatening me to hand over my precious necklace but I didn't want to hand it over. "This necklace is very valuable to me, my grandmother gave it to me before she passed away." I said but the guy was persistent to take my necklace away from me no matter what, he just won't listen to anything I said. "I don't care! Now hand it over!" He began to tightened his grip on me and I began to feel a little pain. "H-help! S-somebody help!" I tried to call for help but they just look and then look back because they didn't have the courage to help me at all. "Don't try calling for help! No one will save you!" As he tightened his grip on me some more, I decided to give her my necklace but before I can do so, someone came to help me when all hope was lost. "Hey! You leave her alone!" The mysterious girl said trying to save me from this situation. "Or what!? Huh!?" The girl just smirked and punch him in the face thus letting me go. "Ouch! How can a girl punch this hard!?" The guy rubbed his cheek where he got punched. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean, I'm weak, some girls have strength too." The girl exclaimed ready to punch him in the face again. "Do you think I'll just let this slide!? I can take you on, you're still one little girl!" The guy didn't know when to give up. "Think again, I'm not alone." The girl said as two other girls came to her side. "What are you doing here, Emilia-chan!?" They asked but then they got the idea when they figure out what was going on and do their fighting stances, ready to fight the guy while I just sit there watching from a distance. "Three against one!? That's not fair!" The guy said then one of the girl's friends said something. "If you don't want to get beaten up, you better leave this very moment!" After hearing the girl, the guy finally left us alone, knowing he has no chance fighting against three people then the three girls came to me "Are you okay?" The girls asked to see if I'm okay. "Umm, yes I'm okay, thank you for helping me." I thanked them after they helped me from that situation. "You're welcome, here let me help you." The kind girl said as she helped me get up. "Thank you again, I don't know what I could've done without you." I thanked her again to show how I appreciate her help during that time. "You're welcome, Illya-chan." At that moment, I questioned her. "I really appreciate your help but why do you know my name? Do we know each other before?" I asked her curiously. "Silly Illya, everyone knows about you because you're pretty much popular around here." After hearing what she said, I began to feel somewhat depressed. "What's wrong? Did I say something I shouldn't have?" The girl asked as she noticed that I'm sad. "No, it's just because of my popularity, I got hurt before." The girl asked how could that happen to me. "Why!? How!?" I hesitated a bit but I decided to trust her and tell her what happened that day. "I once befriend a girl, we were best friends but then one day, she revealed her true colors and that she only befriended me to gain my popularity, that's why I hate being popular." The two other girls both said the same thing after listening to my story. "I can't believe, a person would do such a thing, who does she think she is!?" The three girls became angry and tried to comfort me. "But don't worry, we would never do such a thing to you." I smiled hearing their kind words and asked them if we can be friends, they all agreed to my idea, and told me their names. "I'm Emilia Garcia." The first girl said. "I'm Danica Hernandez." The second girl said. "And I'm Andrea Rodriguez." The last girl of the three said. "Nice to meet you all and may we be good friends forever,Emilia-chan,Danica-chan and Andrea-chan." I said and hugged all three of them. I picked up my books as we go to the library together.

(End of Flashback)

After remembering that beautiful and nostalgic memory, I look at my watch only to see that I'm about to be late. "Oh no! I flashbacked too long! I gotta hurry or I'll be really late!" I said loudly as I pedal as fast as I can to school.

* * *

Here's the end of Chapter 2 everyone, leave a review to tell me what you think (=^o^=)


	3. Chapter 3: The Broken Bond

**Last chapter, we found out how Illya, Danica, Emilia and Andrea became friends. What do you think will happen in this chapter? Would they still stay friends even after Illya found out about their secret? You can find out now!**

* * *

Illyasviel's P.O.V.

"I finally made it, I hope I'm not too late" I said as I step out of my bicycle and gone inside the school. I went over to my shoe locker but then my "friends" came over to me, I just ignored them and switched my outdoor shoes into the indoor shoes which was in my locker.

"Hello, Illya-chan" Andrea said but I just continued to ignore them.

"Hey! Don't ignore us!" Danica yelled at me, obviously not happy about the fact I'm ignoring them but once again I gave them the cold shoulder.

I was about to go to class but then I felt someone grabbed my wrist. I turned over to see Emilia who's trying to not let her bad temper show.

"Illya-chan, why are you ignoring us?" Emilia asked me in a calm manner but I didn't answer her question making her more curious.

"Come on, are you in a bad mood? You can tell me, we are friends after all" That one word made annoyed me and made her let go of my wrist, that surprised her.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just fine, Emilia-chan. Oh, by the way, here's your notebook" I said trying to keep my anger from showing as I hand over her notebook.

"Why wouldn't I be worried? You're my friend so you should tell me what's wrong" She said the word again that made me completely snapped.

"So you want to know why I'm in a bad mood. Well it's all of your faults!" I said angrily shouting at them that grabbed all the student's attention on us.

"Why would it be our faults!? What have we done wrong!?" Andrea shouted back.

"Yeah! We would never do anything to upset you, you are our friend!" Danica shouted at me also.

"Yeah right! You're not my friends, a real friend would never lie to me and break my heart!" I shouted at them.

"Why would you ever think that we lied to you and break your heart?" The three of them asked me feeling really curious.

I explained to them how I found out about their secret of pretending to be my friend so they could become popular as well by accidentally looking into Emilia's notebook and how hurt I was by finding out what they really felt when we often spend time with them that they felt nothing at all.

"U-Um" They were all speechless after I was done telling them about everything that I found out that night.

"I told you why I was in a bad mood, now just leave me alone!" I said to them who were still speechless, I said one more thing to them before leaving them.

"Oh, one more thing. From this day forward, we're not friends anymore!" I left them and gone to class, feeling a bit relaxed since they didn't run after me but somehow upset as well.

Luckily I still made it on time for the first class, I sat down on my seat ignoring my classmates' stares at me. My ex-friends then came in and took their seats without saying a word. After the teacher came in, my classmates stopped staring at me and begin to focused on learning at class. I was surprised that no one not even my ex-friends came near me, I was expecting them to be very angry after all what I said to them.

School was finally over so I went to my shoe locker to grab my shoes, head home riding my bike. After I got home, I gone inside my bedroom and grabbed a change of clothes from inside the closet. After that, I just watched a show with two magical girls fighting evil on T.V., I finished watching the show and soon it was night when it ended. I noticed my parents finally came home after working. My mom is a florist while my father is a teacher who teaches science at Homurahara Academy, he is also my science teacher so I can always see him when I go to school, they're sometimes busy and would go home late but I never feel lonely though.

"We're home!" They said as they take off their shoes.

"Welcome home, mom and dad!" I greeted them and hugged the both of them before letting go so they can change.

They all changed their clothes and prepared to make dinner. My mom is cooking the steak, my dad is preparing the lemonade while I helped them by setting the table. After that, we all sat down for dinner.

"Did you have a good day at school today, Illya?" My mom asked as she drink her lemonade.

"Oh, I have a great day at school today, mom" I lied to them, knowing they'll be worried if I tell them the truth.

"Are you sure, Illya? You seem a bit down to me" I just realized that I was in fact feeling down.

"Yes so don't worry about me mom and dad" I said still lying to them.

"I lost my appetite" I said after eating a bit of the steak and drinking a bit of the lemonade. I ran up to my room, closed the door and lie down on my bed.

**(Meanwhile at the dinner table)**

Illyasviel's Mom's P.O.V.

"I don't think she's fine, dear. She barely touch her plate and drink" My husband said feeling worried about Illya.

"Yeah you're right, she's definitely lying. Beef steak is her favorite and she barely touched it, something's up and I'll find out what!" I said aloud but not too loud so Illya won't be woken up by me in case she's already asleep. I ran upstairs to Illya's room and knocked on her door.

**(At Illya's Bedroom)**

Illyasviel's P.O.V.

I was staring at the photo I took with my friends, I feel somewhat upset, we were friends for a long time but now we're not friends anymore. I felt sad losing my friends who I thought were special to me but then I heard someone knocking on my door, I quickly hide my phone inside my nightstand and let the person in.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked my mom as she went inside my room.

"Sweetie, I'm worried about you. Beef steak is your favorite but you barely touched it so I know something's wrong" My mom said to me in a worried manner.

"Nothing's wrong with me mom, you're worrying too much" I lied to her while smiling.

"There is definitely something wrong. Just tell me and I'll try to help you somehow because I won't be able to rest well until you tell me" She said to me but then she noticed my nightstand's drawer is open and caught a glimpse of the photo on my phone.

"Does it have to do something with this photo?" She said as she held my phone in front of me.

"N-No, yes it does" I know that she won't leave me alone until I told her so I told her everything about the horrible truth I found out about my friends.

"T-That's terrible, I can't believe they lied to you, you're a nice and friendly girl. Not just some popular kid and you deserve better" She said as she tried to comfort me by hugging me and rubbing my head gently.

"Oh, how about we go to the amusement park at Saturday this week? We haven't been spending as a family for quite a while and maybe this will help you forget your problems" I smiled a bit because like she said, we haven't been spending time with each other for a long time because they're always busy with work to do so.

"Well yeah, maybe it will take my mind off of what happened that night and today. Thank you mom" I agreed to her idea, hoping that Saturday will come soon and hugged her some more.

"You're welcome sweetie, now cheer up" My mom said happily while still hugging me as well before letting go.

"Ok I will, mom but wait. What about the beef steak that I didn't finish eating?" I said finally smiling like how I used to but then I remembered about the steak.

"That's better and well, we ate it but don't worry. Tomorrow we'll have it at dinner tonight but this time, you better finish it ok, sweetie?" What my mom told me made me feel more happy as I can still have beef steak tomorrow.

"Yay! Beef steak! I can't wait for tomorrow!" I yelled quietly, completely excited about tomorrow and already forgotten about the things I don't want to remember.

"Ok, go to sleep now. It's already 9:20p.m." My mom said as she pointed to my alarm clock and setted it so I can wake up for school tomorrow.

"Ok mom. Good night, mom" I said as I positioned myself to go to sleep and covered myself with my blanket.

"Good night, sweetie" My mom said as she kissed me on the forehead gently, walked out my room and closed the door quietly.

"_I'm lucky to have such great and caring parents with me"_ I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Well folks, ain't Illya-chan's parents caring. She is definitely lucky to have such great parents with her. What do you think would happen in the next chapter? Leave a review and thank you for reading everyone, I'll try and make the fourth chapter soon and don't worry there's no school so I have time to update my story. Thank you very much for the readers, see you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dream, Decision and Promise

Illyasviel's P.O.V.

I was sleeping comfortably in my bed and trying to forget about my ex-friends. I was having a great dream where my parents were spending time with me at the amusement park like we were supposed to at saturday this week. But then I had this nightmare that interrupted my dream.

**(In the Dream)**

"Huh? Where am I? I could've sworn that I was having fun with mom and dad just now" I looked around as the place became darker and I was all alone but then three familiar people appeared.

"Hey look! It's that girl who broke our friendship!" Andrea shouted angrily at me.

"And to believe she was our friend!" Danica shouted as well.

"She deserves to be alone than have friends!" Emilia shouted too and then all my classmates appeared behind them.

"Yeah! Let's just avoid her and ignore her, guys!" All my classmates shouted and they all laughed at me, not caring that their words were very hurtful.

"No it's not my fault, it's theirs! You gotta believe me!" I shouted back trying to get them back to their senses but to no avail.

"Just go away, will you!? We don't care!" They all shouted at me and even when I cried, they still don't care and keeps saying mean things to me.

"Go away! Go away! Go away!" They all chanted repeatedly, I just continued crying there on the spot while trying to cover my ears to avoid getting hurt some more.

**(End of Dream)**

"Stop! It's not my fault!" I screamed and sit up from my bed waking up my mom and dad as I woke up from my dream or should you say, nightmare thanks to my alarm clock.

"What's wrong, sweetie? And what do you mean by not your fault?" My mom and dad came in my room and asked worriedly after they heard me scream.

"It's nothing, mom and dad. I just had a nightmare, that's all. Sorry for waking you up" I said as I apologized to them for ruining their sleep.

"Oh, don't worry about it sweetie. We need to wake up anyways since it's already morning" My dad said as he pointed to my alarm clock showing it's already 7:30a.m.

"Oh no! I only have 30 minutes left!" I shouted as I get up from my bed and get ready for school. As I finished taking a bath and wearing my uniform, I rushed downstairs to find two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and glass of milk on the dinner table. I hurriedly ate the peanut butter and jelly sandwich and drank the milk as I put the remaining peanut butter and jelly sandwich into my mouth. I ran out the door in a hurry with sandwich still on my mouth and rode my bike to school.

"_I wonder what I should now? After that day, everyone seems to be avoiding me for some reason. But then again, maybe I should just let them avoid me all they want and become anti-social so I don't have to have the same experience again" _I thought while riding my bike, knowing that I should just become unapproachable one, that way I won't have to deal with another broken friendship.

**(At School)**

I got off my bike after parking it at school. I went inside, put on my indoor shoes and just walked to my classroom without saying a single word. I sat down and waited for my teacher to come in. Everyone was just ignoring me and kept talking with each other about stuff. The teacher then came in, we greeted her and all of us sat down to begin learning. I just continued to write down our teacher's lessons until the bell rang meaning it's lunch time. I went to the school cafeteria and ate my lunch all alone, no one wanted to sit near me but I'm kinda okay with that. After lunch time, I just wrote down the lessons again until school is finally over. I grabbed my bike from the place where I parked it and head home.

**(At Home)**

After going home, I went inside my bedroom to do my homework that the teacher gave us today. After a few hours, I finally finished my homework and went to the living room to watch t.v. until my parents arrived with shopping bags on their hands.

"Hello mom, dad. What are in those shopping bags you got there?" I asked I noticed the shopping bags they have.

"Hi sweetie. Oh, today we bought some clothes and ingredients for dinner" My dad said happily as he showed the insides of the shopping bags.

"Oh! But why did you buy new clothes? We have plenty" I asked curiously at them.

"Don't you remember, sweetie? We bought these clothes for tomorrow" My mom said as I remember the promise we made and I was happy to hear that they would fulfill their promise.

"Yay! I can't wait for tomorrow!" I exclaimed in excitement as my mom and dad already bought amusement park tickets.

My mom and dad then put the shopping bags away and prepared dinner which will be beef steak again. I set the table like always and my mom prepared the drinks which is a pitcher full of apple juice this time. Unlike yesterday, I finished my dinner, drank my juice in a hurry, put the dishes on the sink and went inside the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready for bed as I was so excited for tomorrow. After brushing my teeth, I went inside my bedroom and slept on my bed even though I am too excited for tomorrow, I still tried my best to go to sleep so I would have some energy for tomorrow.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 04 guys, I hope you're not feeling impatient because I haven't put Miyu in yet but don't worry guys, soon she'll appear. Also sorry for the short chapter but I just need to. Thank you for reading and thank you if you review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Transfer Student

**Last time, Illya's mom and dad came home with the amusement park tickets and shopping bags which were supposed to be for the promise Illya and her mom made. Do you think that the promise they made together will be broken or fulfilled? Find out now!**

* * *

Illyasviel's P.O.V.

I woke up as soon as I can and get ready for the big day today. I ran downstairs all dressed up for a day at the amusement park with my parents. But when I came to the living room to see if my parents were ready, my parents weren't even there. I was about to go and find where they are but then the telephone rang.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I asked the one who is calling me politely.

"Sweetie, it's me, your mom" My mom answered.

"Mom? Where are you and dad?" I asked after finally recognizing who's calling.

"We're sorry sweetie but we're at our workplaces" My mom answered feeling sorry.

"Why? I thought we're gonna go to the amusement park today, I even woke up as soon as I can and get ready for the fun we're gonna have" I said trying to not let my tears flow down.

"We're really sorry sweetie but we can't go today, we're too busy. Me with the customers and your dad with a lot of paperwork" My mom said apologizing again while saying why they gotta cancel it today.

"How about we go some other day? We promise you this time we won't need to cancel- My mom said before I interrupted her.

"N-No mom, i-it's fine. Y-You and dad don't need to" I stuttered a bit, knowing how sad it makes me hearing they need to cancel and maybe the next time too.

"Are you sure? I know how much you wanted- Again I interrupted her.

"Y-Yes I am sure, so don't worry about me. I-I will be fine" I stuttered again.

"Well ok, but tell me when you want to change your mind, ok?" My mom said as I replied ok to her and hung up the phone.

After I hung up the phone, I quickly ran upstairs towards my bedroom, locked the door and cried on my bed. I cried there all day long, I didn't let my parents in when they came home. They both tried to get in and knocked on the door but to no avail.

"_I know that they're worried sick about me but I can't let them see me like this" _I thought to myself.

I only stayed in my locked up room, not planning to go anywhere and do anything the rest the day in Sunday. I just don't have the energy to do so because of the two worst things that happened to me this weekend. I lost the only friends I got, kinda regretting the day I found out about their secret and wished that I should've just let it go but I just cannot do it. And now I can't even go with my mom and dad to the amusement park for some fun and forget about the first worst thing ever that happened because they were too busy at work.

When it was time for me to go to school, I don't feel like going to school today but I have to so I unlocked my bedroom door and get ready for school. After getting ready, I grabbed some cereal from the cupboard, milk from the refrigerator and mixed it all into the bowl on the dinner table. I noticed that my parents weren't here while eating my cereal.

"_THEY'RE PROBABLY BUSY WITH WORK AGAIN LIKE ALWAYS!"_ I angrily thought to myself, I know that it's not their fault that they're so busy but I can't help but be angry.

After finishing the cereal, I washed it since I still had some time left and then rode on my bike to school. I finally made it to school, parked my bike, put on my indoor shoes and went inside my classroom while ignoring everyone else around me. I just wrote the teachers' lessons like always, ate lunch at the cafeteria, wrote the lessons until the school's over.

(A Week Later) (Anitoonz: Don't feel like writing what happened but I'll tell you that from Monday-Friday, the same just went on like that and on Saturday-Sunday, she just stayed in her room until the day's over. Well if you're wondering if did she eat, yes she did since she doesn't want to starve from hunger but haven't talked to her parents while they're eating dinner because of how angry she's still at her parents.)

It's been a week since I became anti-social who just ignores her classmates as well as her ex-friends, I thought that nothing would change but soon I'll know that I was wrong for thinking so as a transfer student came in to class one day and I didn't that day would be today.

**(At School)**

"_Another day, another lonely day, but who cares!" _I thought angrily to myself, thinking that it'll just be the same as last week as I sit on my chair, ignoring everyone as usual.

"Hello class, today I have an important announcement to make" The teacher said as she came in with a girl following her inside.

"Today we'll be having a transfer student who came from America, her name is Miyu Edelfelt" The teacher said as the girl named Miyu stand in front of us.

"Thank you, Taiga-sensei. Hello, I am Miyu Edelfelt. It's a pleasure to meet you all" Miyu said as she introduced herself politely and bowed to the whole class.

"_She's pretty cute. Wait, what am I thinking!?"_ I thought to myself as the cute girl named Miyu managed to catch my attention.

"I came from America to study at Homurahara Academy because my mother is gonna work here at Japan as a fashion designer and my father is gonna be a photographer" Miyu said and that awed me and my classmates but unlike my classmates who were all wow, I just kept quiet even though I'm really amazed on the inside.

"Ok, Edelfelt-san, you can take a sit next to Einzbern-san" My teacher said.

"Thank you, Taiga-sensei" Miyu thanked the teacher as she walked over to her seat which was next to mine.

"Hello, I am Miyu Edelfelt, I hope we can be friends" Miyu said.

"Oh hi Edelfelt-san, I am Illyasviel Von Einzbern, I hope to be friends with you too" I realized what I just said but I know how rude it will be if I don't reply to her. My classmates then all glared at me and I begin to feel a bit scared as they all like the new student but not me and they were a bit angry at me since the new student's attention wasn't on them but me instead.

"_Oh boy, I've done it now. Now they're really gonna hate me for this"_ I thought to myself as they continued to glare at me which the teacher never noticed for some reason. Miyu never noticed it either and just continued smiling while listening to the teacher.

* * *

**Poor Illya, she never had a break. First, she lost her only "friends". Then, she can't even relax and have fun with her parents like they should have and now all of her classmates are glaring at her angrily just because the new student talked to her.**

**I hope her days of suffering will be over soon, I feel bad for her while writing this story.**

**Also if you noticed that Illya, Miyu and the other Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya characters maybe a bit different from the original, it's because to be honest with you guys, I haven't finished the Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya series, I'm planning to finish but I'm currently rewatching Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z. So I just decided to make their characters just like that, sorry if some of you don't like it.**

**Leave a review to tell me what do you think of the chapter and if Miyu showed up a little late on the story!**


	6. Chapter 6: My New Friend

Miyu's P.O.V.

When lunch time came, I noticed that everyone had someone to accompany them to the cafeteria except one girl. I decided to ask her if she wants to go to the cafeteria with me.

"Would you like to go to the cafeteria with me, Einzbern-san?" I asked her.

"U-Um sorry but I'd rather eat here instead" She answered.

"Why?" I asked her.

"You don't have to worry about it, Edelfelt-san. I'll be fine eating here alone like always" I noticed that she wasn't really ok with it and I begin to wonder if it's really always like this with her.

"What do you mean always?" I asked her.

"W-Well, I always eat here alone. B-Because I ,umm, I like to eat somewhere without any noise" She said.

"Without any noise?" I asked her.

"The cafeteria is full of people so it's also noisy, that's why I always eat here at lunch time" She said.

I wanted to ask her some more but I noticed that lunch time will be over if I stay here. So I decided to just leave her alone and eat with the others instead.

Illyasviel's P.O.V.

"_**I wonder why the transfer student won't leave me alone like everybody else does?" **_I thought to myself.

"_**I don't know why but I gotta keep my distance from her if I don't want 'that' to happen to me again" **_I thought to myself as I ate my lunch that my parents probably left on the table for me before they went to their workplaces.

After eating lunch, I hid my lunchbox inside my bag as my classmates and teacher came in for class. After all the classes were over, I stayed at my classroom to clean it. I first went to the windows to wipe them. While wiping the windows with the cloth, I noticed someone else was wiping them.

"Umm, Edelfelt-san? Why are you still here?" I asked her as we both stop on what we were doing.

"Oh Einzbern-san, that's because I'm also on cleaning duty" She said.

"Y-You are?" I asked trying to make sure.

"Yes I am" She said.

"Why did you ask? Do you not want to see me here?" She said feeling a bit sad.

"No no no, it's not that. I-I just thought that I was gonna be on cleaning duty alone again" I said.

"Oh, I know it may be rude to ask but are you always alone at school?" She asked as I try to think of some excuse to get out of this conversation.

"U-Umm, no?" I said hoping that she would buy that lie.

"Are you lying?" She said as I begin to sweat a little.

"N-No, why do you think I am?" I answered as I asked her another question.

"Well, it's because you're sweating a little and you're also stuttering while talking to me" She said as I wiped my sweat with my handkerchief, trying to think of another excuse.

"Well, the reason of me sweating a little is because I'm feeling a bit hot in here and the reason why I'm stuttering is because I-I'm not used to talking to people I had just met?" I said.

"I guess it is kinda hot in here and most people won't be used to talking to people they had just met" She said as I finally rest at ease.

"Sorry for asking you those questions but I just wanna know for sure if you have somebody to talk to or eat with. But if you ever feel lonely, I'll be there with you so you don't have to worry" She said smiling at me.

"Do you really mean that?" I asked but probably shouldn't have.

"Of course, Einzbern-san. Let's continue cleaning or we'll be going home late at this rate" She said as she pointed to the clock.

We then got right back to wiping the windows, sweeping the floors, erasing the writings on the blackboard and other stuff we need to do to make the classroom clean. After that, I decided to ask her something before we go our seperate ways.

"Umm Edelfelt-san, is it ok to call you Miyu?" I asked her as she turned to face me.

"Well, do you consider me as your friend?" She asked me as I began to think.

"Is it ok if you wait for a minute? I still don't know myself if I can still have a friend" I said as she just nodded at me. I then found a flower and done that thing where people plucks its petals to help them decided on something.

"_**I know that deciding whether I can consider her my friend or not is a bit stupid I think but I just can't decide, deciding this is a bit hard for me now"**_

I turned around and plucked its petals one by one until it had no more petals on the flower and turned around to face her again.

"Sorry to make you wait" I said.

"It's ok, so I'll just ask you again. Do you consider me as your friend?" She asked,

"Yes I do, Miyu" I said.

"I'm glad you do, Illyas- She was about to say my name but it was a bit long for her.

"You can just call me Illya" I said smiling at her.

"Ok, Illya-san" She said and we both smiled at each other.

I then grabbed my bike and rode on it.

"I guess this is where we part ways, Miyu. Goodbye, see you tomorrow!" I said as I waved goodbye to her while she did the same and I rode my bike all the way home.

"_**I hope that my decision isn't wrong and Miyu won't be like 'them' "**_ I thought to myself having a little doubt on the decision I made but hoping that the decision I made wouldn't be wrong because I really liked that girl. She's kind, beautiful and caring, if she were pretending like 'them'. I really don't think I can trust anybody anymore.

After I finally make it home, I came inside to see my parents were already home as well. I noticed that it was a bit late and that's may be the reason they're already home.

"Hello sweetie, how was your day at school?" My mom asked.

"It was great I guess and I made a new friend" I said as my parents' eyes narrowed hearing that from me.

"Why are you two shocked? What did I say?" I asked completely having no idea why.

"Well, that's because before you never talk to us after what was supposed to be a fun day for you and we noticed that you have never been excited to go to school anymore, you're always gloomy at the dinner table too. And we thought that you're probably becoming more anti-social at school but hearing that you made a friend, we realized that we were probably wrong about that" My dad said.

"I admit that you were right about me becoming more anti-social at school" I said finally telling them the truth.

"What!? Why!?" My parents were shocked to hear that.

"I wasn't planning to become anti-social but somehow I just did. I didn't want to get hurt anymore so I decided to just not befriend anyone or trust anyone at all. That week was a terrible week for me because it's the week where I lost my so called 'friends' and the fun day at the amusement park was cancelled if it wasn't cancelled, I probably would be feeling a bit better" I said feeling really sad.

"I'm really sorry about that, we wanted to make it up to you by going another day but you said that it was ok even though it really wasn't ok for you" My dad said.

"No, I'm sorry mom and dad. I know that you didn't mean to cancel that day but I couldn't help but feel mad at the both of you. I was still sad about losing my 'friends' that I- Before I finished my sentence, my mom suddenly hugged me.

"It's ok, sweetie. We both forgive you, we know that you really didn't mean to give us the cold shoulder. Besides, you have the right to get mad at us. We weren't there when you needed us, we're sorry" My mom said.

"We're here now, we'll try our best to be with you. So stop keeping that sad feeling in and let it all out" My mom said as I cried and let all of my tears fall out.

After a few hours of crying, my mom and dad prepared dinner and we all ate happily like I should with them. I can finally rest a bit at ease as I finished eating dinner. I brushed my teeth and got ready for bed as my mom kissed me on the forehead and said good night to me quietly as I slept peacefully at my bed.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and also please leave a review!**


End file.
